wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman abilities
Shaman are jacks-of-all-trades, able to use a combination of ranged spells, short range shocks, heals, melee weapons, and their totems which can provide all kinds of utility. Abilities Table Standard Abilities These abilities are available to all Shaman at the appropriate level, regardless of Talents. denotes that the is only available to those who have the Burning Crusade expansion. Talent Granted Abilities Rank 1 in these abilities is only unlocked by purchasing them from the appropriate Talent tree. Ranks 2 and beyond can then be purchased from the Shaman Trainer as normal. Elemental Enhancement Restoration Abilities by Type Ranged Damage Long Range Shaman have two long range attack spells (30 yards range), the single target Lightning Bolt and the multi-target Chain Lightning. Lightning bolt is good for pulling and taking out a runner. Short Range The 3 Shock spells have a 20 yards range and provide good burst damage during a fight. Earth Shock is useful because it interrupts spell casting. Frost Shock slows the enemies which allows you to catch people running away or slow down attacker coming at you (this is the shaman's best kiting spell), it also causes extra threat, making it great for pulling mobs off of casters. A single Flame Shock does more damage than either Earth Shock or Frost Shock. However, the damage is spread out over 12 seconds (this is the shaman's only DoT spell). Weapon Buffs Rockbiter Weapon gives a straight bonus to the weapon's dps. Rockbiter is the only weapon enchant that functions while in Ghost Wolf form, because it is not a "weapon proc". Flametongue Weapon adds slightly less damage than its peers, but it is a good choice for increasing damage consistently against foes with high armor or frost resistance. It also benefits from spelldamage gear and, for certain (typically elemental caster) setups, can provide superior DPS with a fast weapon. Frostbrand Weapon provides superior (though less consistent) DPS when compared with Flametongue. It also slows enemies when it procs, though most consider this to have marginal utility considering the availability of Frost Shock. Windfury Weapon gives a 20% chance of 2 extra attacks with greatly increased attack power. While this can give inconsistent damage, it can also provide impressive results if the additional attacks score critical hits. Beware, Windfury crits can cause high amounts of threat and can easily steal aggro in group battles. Earthliving Weapon is unique among weapon buffs as it gives bonuses to healing spells rather than providing a damage bonus to the shaman's attacks. Which buff to use is a matter of preference and situation. Rockbiter provides consistent damage, Windfury delivers the highest burst damage (for nearly instant kills in PvP), Frostbrand produces a limited snare effect basically for free, and Flametongue delivers constant damage regardless of opponents' armor. Earhliving Weapon is purely for the healing and support role, but its bonuses are not to be underestimated. Dual-wielding shamans apply buffs to each weapon separately. Procs from offhand weapon buffs suffer the usual damage penalty. See the article of Windfury Weapon for quirks about dual-wield buffing. Healing Shaman have three types of healing spells. Healing Wave is big, slow and relatively mana-efficient heal. Lesser Healing Wave is quick and less efficient. Chain Heal is an AoE heal of sorts. When a shaman puts enough points in the Restoration tree, he can become a full-fledged healer. Shaman can also Cure Poison and Cure Disease (singularly or with group-affecting totems). Totem Totems fall into several different categories. For more, go to Shaman Totems. Damage Searing Totem is a single target damage totem. Fire Nova Totem does a single AoE attack to all nearby. Magma Totem surrounds itself with an AoE DoT effect. None of these totems cause substantial amounts of damage. Buff Stoneskin Totem, Strength of Earth Totem and Grace of Air Totem all provide a direct buff to party member stats. Flametongue Totem and Windfury Totem each provide a limited version of the self-weapon buffs to the party. Grounding Totem, Tranquil Air Totem, Windwall Totem, Tremor Totem, Frost Resistance Totem, Fire Resistance Totem and Nature Resistance Totem each provides protection against some adverse effect. The resistances are not cumulative with the resistance gain from a druid's Mark of the Wild. Wrath of Air Totem provides a plain bonus to spell damage and healing. Debuff Earthbind Totem and Stoneclaw Totem debuff the enemies by slowing them down and distracting them, respectively. Healing Healing Stream Totem and Mana Spring Totem increase the regeneration rate of health and mana respectively. The Poison Cleansing Totem and the Disease Cleansing Totem remove those effects from party members. Category:Shaman abilities